


One Week

by Reddwarfer



Category: Wild Adapter, 私立荒磯高等学校生徒会執行部 | Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuragi does her best to un-stir all the trouble caused by Tachibana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/gifts).



> For: [](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/)**inksheddings** as a final birthday thing. Um. I tried to capture the mood of EC...hopefully. I also wanted to write a jealous Kubota...And through someone else's eyes.

"Tokito-kun," Tachibana called into the room. Although he called for Tokito, he was looking straight at Kubota with a patented smug expression. "I'll be needing your help again today."

It was times like these that made Katsuragi sure that Tachibana only existed to piss off Kubota.

With a scowl, Tokito got to his feet. "The hell? Why do you keep bothering my wonderful self with your stupid problems?!"

Tachibana smiled—one of those unpleasant ones—and sighed for effect. "If you'll recall what we discussed earlier…"

"Fine, fine, jackass. I'm coming." Tokito gave a fleeting glance to Kubota, who was reading a mahjong magazine and deliberately ignoring everything. Tokito scowled again and stormed out of the room behind Tachibana.

"Kubota?" Ainoura said, as if gingerly testing the mood of a wild animal.

"Hmm?" Kubota looked up from his magazine. There was a smile on his face, too, similar to Tachibana's but scarier.

"Ah, nothing," Ainoura replied, going back to his tea. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped twenty degrees.

"Nothing?" Kubota got to his feet, lit another cigarette, and walked toward the door. "If it's not a problem, Katsuragi-chan?"

Katsuragi didn't get a chance to reply before the door was sliding shut behind him. "Just great…"

"I wonder when that Matsumoto is coming back?" Matsubara asked, looking at the door.

"Not soon enough," Murota replied, setting down his weights.

"Ugh. This is so frustrating," Katsuragi yelled to no one in particular. The not-so-secret fight and even less not-so-secret break up of Matsumoto and Tachibana led to this whole problem. Tachibana and Matsumoto apparently argued about Matsumoto's connection to Kubota, which certainly had nothing to do with a ten yen donation towards Kubota's cigarette fund, and led to Matsumoto saying in a very loud whisper that Tachibana understood nothing. Tachibana replied, also in a very loud whisper, if Matsumoto could do whatever he wanted than so could Tachibana.

After that, there were a few more whispers followed by a loud slap. Matsumoto stormed off, claiming an emergency phone call and Tachibana left the room, pink-cheeked, and said nothing to anyone. Matsumoto took a week off from school due to that "family emergency" and that left an irritated Tachibana in charge of the Student Council with too much time on his hands.

"It's all right, Katsuragi-san," Ainoura said, without much assurance. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Kubota-seeenpaaaaiii," Fujiwara called as he loudly entered the room. Tachibana taking every moment to whisk Tokito off without Kubota that week had undeniably cheered him. It only made thing worse in Katsuragi's opinion.

"He's not here," Matsubara informed him with unconcealed pleasure. Everyone was getting sick of the situation and especially of the people that kept egging it on.

"Waaah, where's my beloved Kubota-senpai?" Fujiwara whined, but stopped at the looks on everyone's faces. "I have homework. Bye!"

"At least he's gone," Katsuragi said as soon as the door slid shut. "I wonder what Kubota-kun is up to…"

"Whatever he's doing, I don't want to know," Matsubara said. "Though, I'm sure we'll find out!"

At that, the door slid open and Tokito walked in with Kubota, who was practically hanging off him, and grumbled, "That stupid bastard. Someone as glorious as me shouldn't be forced to make photocopies!"

"Yes, yes," Kubota agreed, smiling a little more easily. Katsuragi watched the scene before her warily. She thought that by not hanging out with the girls of the school, she could avoid pointless drama. These guys were worth fifteen girls locked in a bathroom.

"Kubo-chan?" Tokito said after a moment. "You're getting heavy."

"Am I?" Kubota replied, not moving. He simply shifted so more of his weight fell on Tokito's shoulders. "Is that bad?"

"Ah…"Tokito looked toward the window, slight blush on his cheeks. "No. You're lucky that someone amazing as myself allows you the privilege."

"Of course," Kubota answered, pleased.

Katsuragi wondered if maybe should she call in sick tomorrow. She had a bad feeling about the way things were going. No way would Tachibana leave things as they were and Kubota was similarly stubborn when it came to Tokito, who was normally oblivious about everything except when it came to reading Kubota's moods. Which explained why he was being so indulgent.

"Oh, that's the bell," Murota said a few minutes later. Everyone filed out of the room except for Kubota, who held Tokito in place by refusing to move.

"Just leave it," Katsuragi mumbled under her breath, and slid the door closed. If Tokito were in a bad mood, Kubota would spoil him until he felt better. But if Kubota was in a bad mood, then everyone suffered.

She was almost to her classroom when Tachibana passed her in the hallway. Part of her wanted to ignore him, but the larger, more annoyed part of her bid her to follow him, to at least try to minimize the damage he intended to cause.

"Don't open that door," she called out to him, causing him turn to face her. He had that smile on his face.

"Why ever not?" Tachibana had a sickeningly pleasant tone of voice to match the smile on his face.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?" she asked, voice rising in anger. "Just go crawling back to your master and beg forgiveness and leave those two alone!"

"You're not delicate, are you, Katsuragi-san?" Tachibana asked. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He turned his back to her and gently slid the door open just enough to peek inside. After a few moments, he slid it back just as gently. "Oh."

"What?" She asked, despite herself. Not that she wanted to know about what those two were up to, but…"Just spit it out or else!"

"Well—how should I put this delicately—my president and Kubota-kun have too much in common?" Tachibana said, looking unaccountably pleased. He pulled out his cellphone out of his pocket, and began to text a message.

Katsuragi looked at him, bemused, until it dawned on her. Too much in common…that meant that…Tokito…to Kubota. Another thing on the list of things she really didn't need to know. Though, it explained an awful lot.

Seconds later, Tokito stormed out of the room, face flushed and clothes disheveled, with Kubota strolling casually behind him, shirt still half undone. "Gimme that, you voyeuristic bastard!"

With that, Tokito snatched the cellphone from Tachibana's unresisting hands. Tachibana blinked and stood there, too shocked to move, as Tokito pushed a few buttons.

"Hey, you stupid president, if you're well enough to answer the goddamned phone, you're well enough to get your ass down here and keep your freaking dog on a leash!" Tokito yelled into the phone before slamming it shut and shoving it against Tachibana's chest.

"I told you to leave it alone," Katsuragi said, shaking her head. "Why does no one ever listen to me?"

"Come on, Kubo-chan," Tokito said, not looking anyone in the eye, "I want to have lunch on the roof."

"Yes, yes," Kubota replied, following closely after Tokito, sparing a moment to send a chilly smile in Tachibana's direction before disappearing around the corner. Katsuragi shuddered despite herself.

"Isn't that their lunch on the table?" Tachibana asked, ignoring Kubota's clear warning to stay away, and pointing inside the room. "Perhaps I should bring it up to them."

"A ten percent increase," Katsuragi said to herself as she snatched the bentos away from Tachibana. "No, that stupid president owes me a twenty percent increase in budget. Somehow, I'm sure this is all his fault."  



End file.
